


Dean's Little Secret

by erins_culinary_service



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erins_culinary_service/pseuds/erins_culinary_service
Summary: A/N: This is a shorter fic and is written for @foreverwayward‘s 500 challenge. My prompt was from the movie Deadpool and is bolded within the fic. Thank you to @emilyshurley for being my beta for this fic.





	Dean's Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a shorter fic and is written for @foreverwayward‘s 500 challenge. My prompt was from the movie Deadpool and is bolded within the fic. Thank you to @emilyshurley for being my beta for this fic.

You geared up for your next hunt. A nest of vampires isn’t always easy to take down, but lucky for you it was a smaller nest and the Winchesters were at your side. You put your bag in baby’s trunk making sure you brought your favorite machete and enough dead mans blood to get the job done. You climbed into the backseat with your phone getting ready for the long drive. You learned quick that if you wanted to listen music other than what Dean had on a cassette tape, you had to use your phone. You had no idea how Sam put up with it for so long. The music is great, but sometimes a girl needs a little variety. Dean turned up the volume as he drove off, heading towards the nest. Today you felt like listening to the same music as Dean, so need to waste your phones battery. 

The nest was in a barn, that was a first for you. Sam and Dean dealt with barn vamps before so you let them take the lead on how to get in and take them out. It was simple don’t wake them and make sure the only way out is through the main door. The three of you snuck around the barn that seemed smaller on the inside than it did outside, making sure there were no other exits. After securing the perimeter you knew the vamps weren’t getting away from you this time. 

Wasting no time you began chopping off heads. You knew you’d only get a couple of easy kills before the rest woke up. You were able to handle your own until the number of vampires dwindled down. The three of you got the nest down to three vamps that were putting up a tough fight. Sam was having trouble with his vamp as it knocked him down and pinned him to the ground. Dean knocked his vamp to her knees ready to swing. You were about to cut off the head of the vamp you were dealing with when you heard Dean’s voice. 

“I’m about to do to you what Limp Bizkit did to music in the late 90’s“ you stopped mid swing, so did everyone and everything in the barn. Vampire and hunter all starring at Dean Winchester. Did he really just say that? Dean noticed everyone staring at him. The vampire pinning Sam down looked confused as he spoke. 

“Your going to make her better than she was before?”

“Why did we turn you!” The vampire on her knees yelled. “He’s obviously going to kill me just like they killed music for their time”

“That’s your opinion!”

“Wait, Dean how do you know what they did in the late 90’s" Sam chimed in. 

“How do you know music from the late 90’s" you added. You and Sam shared a look before turning to Dean and speaking simultaneously.

“How do you know Limp Bizkit?!”

The conversation went on longer than Dean would have liked and way longer than it should have. Nobody moving from the position they originally stopped in. Dean wanted the conversation to end, so he swung his machete and chopped off the vamps head. Instantly everyone stopped talking and stared at each other. The vamp in front of you baring her fangs, you swung your machete, chopping her head off as well. You and Dean ran to help Sam. You stabbed the vamp with the syringe of dead man’s blood and pushed the blood into his system. Dean took off his head just to be safe. Sam got up off the ground trying not to laugh as you held back a smile. 

“We’re never talking about this ever again, so just forget what you heard tonight.” You and the younger Winchester shared another look before speaking in sync once again. 

“Not a chance!”

The drive back was filled with questions that made Dean wish he was one of the vamps they were dealing with earlier. 

“Did you do it for a girl?”

“Was it a dare? Someone dared you to listen to them didn’t they?”

“Oh! Did you like them?!”

Dean griped the steering wheel tighter as they made their way back to the motel room they were staying at for the night. You and Sam tried to hold back your laughter until Dean wasn’t driving the car you needed to get to the motel. Sam had his own room for the night, so that you and Dean could be alone. Once you got into your rooms, you heard Sam laughing through the walls. The only time you heard him laugh this hard was when he got into another prank war with Dean. A thought crossed your mind and you just had to ask. 

“Was it prank?” Dean growled. After you both showered and got into bed, Dean was still upset, so you tried to cheer him up. You straddled him and began peppering his face with kisses. 

“So how about I do to you-“ Dean groaned before you could get the sentence out. 

“Let me finish!” you laughed as he rolled you onto the bed putting himself on top of you. 

“Oh, I’ll let you finish.” You did, multiple times, but you never got to finish your sentence.


End file.
